Justin Robinson
Family: Jonathan (dad), Elizabeth (mom), Alexis (sister), Max (brother) Friends: Tyler, Kayla, Cashier, Phineas, Ferb Enemies: Brian, AnastasiaDisney, Jonathan (Justin's Dad), Elizabeth (Justin's Mom), Mrs. Susan, Principal, Mr. Eric, Alexis, Max, Wubbzy, Barney the Purple Dinosaur, Thomas the Tank Engine, Daniel Tiger, Shining Time Station cast: Becky, Dan, Kara, Stacy Jones, Schemer, Rugrats Birthday: October 28, 1999 Voice: Simon Favorite Color: Yellow, Red, Green, Purple (well a bit less than alexis), Blue, White, Black, Teal, Lime Green, Ceulean, Neon Yellow Favorite Food: McDonald's, Pizza Hut, Burger King, Taco Bell, KFC Favorite Movie: Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network and Disney channel/Disney XD movies, Pokemon The Movie, Ice Age (all of the movies), Superman Movies, Spiderman Movies, Jurassic Park (1, 2, & 3) Favorite TV Shows: Spongebob Squarepants, Disney channel shows, Disney XD shows, Nickelodeon shows, Cartoon Network shows, Gravity Falls, Phineas & Ferb, iCarly, Victorious, Big Time Rush, Fish Hooks, Shake it Up, Jessie, Kick Buttowski, Adventure Time, Regular Show, The Amazing World of Gumball, Pokemon, Dexter's Laboratory, Power Rangers, Digimon, Teen Titans Go, All Grown Up, Beylade, The Simpsons, Family Guy, Ed Edd & Eddy, The Amazing World of Gumball, Angry Bird Toons, Robot and Monster, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Inspector Gadget, CNN, Rocko's Modern Life, Rocket Power Favorite Animal: Crocodiles/Alligators, African Elephants, Giraffes, Snakes, Lions, Wolves, Seals, Cougars, male Raccoons, female Koalas, Dogs & Cats, Tigers, Bears, Foxes, Woolly Mammoths, Dragons, Dinosaurs (like Tyrannosaurus Rex, Spinosaurus, Triceratops, Stegosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Plesiosaur, Pteranodon, Quetzalcoatlus, and more) Favorite Subject: Science, Art, Physical Education Least Favorite Subject: Music, Math, Social Studies Likes: Science, Art, Physical Education, McDonald's, Crocodiles, African Elephants, Lions, Spongebob Squarepants, Dexter's Laboratory, Boy Stuff, Burger King, XBOX, Disney XD, PS3, Video Games, Soccer, Basketball, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Gangnam Style, Wii, TV, Paintball, Laser Tag, Teenager Shows for Boys, Call of Duty, Territory War, Karate, Pokemon, Temple Run, Pokemon Games, Digimon Games, All Grown Up, Rocket Power Dislikes: Baby shows, Pot Roast, Music, Math, Teletubbies, Barney the Purple Dinosaur, Rugrats, Dora the Explorer, Thomas the Tank Engine, Shining Time Station, Sofia the First, Bubble Guppies, Wow Wow Wubbzy, Yo Gabba Gabba, Team Umizoomi, Go Diego Go, Wonder Pets, Dinosaur Train, Blue's Clues, Bob the Builder, The Wiggles, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, and some Girly-Girl Stuff (especially Disney Princesses, Barbie, Hello Kitty, American Girl, Powerpuff Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and the colors pink and light purple cause he thinks they're all much too girly for him and girly stuff for his birthday), Nick Jr, Fashion, Disney Junior, Social Studies First Appearance: Justin Gets Grounded (Pilot Episode) Justin is the elsest child who is seen with brown hair and eyebrows, blue eyes, wearing a red jacket, beige pants and white shoes. His favorite school subjects are Music and Science and Art and Physical Education and he hates Math and Social Studies and girly-girl stuff like Disney Princesses, Barbie, Hello Kitty, American Girl, Powerpuff Girls, the colors light purple and pink and other girly-girl stuff and baby shows like Barney, Teletubbies, Rugrats, Dora the Explorer, Thomas the Tank Engine, Shining Time Station, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Sid the Science Kid, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Bubble Guppies, Little Einsteins, Bob the Builder, Blue's Clues, Go Diego Go, Sesame Street, Sofia the First, Wow Wow Wubbzy, Team Umizoomi,Yo Gabba Gabba, Ni Hao Kai-Lan, Dinosaur Train, Caillou, and other baby shows. Justin likes boy stuff and his favorite colors are Yellow, Red, Green, Purple, Blue, White, Black, Teal, Lime Green, Ceulean. Plus, he wishes he has PokeBalls. Category:Characters Category:GoAnimate Category:Males Category:Comedy World Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Troublemakers